ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremiah Jihad
Jeremiah Jihad is an American born professional wrestler with a propensity for inflicting brutality and wearing bespoke Neapolitan clothing. 'SDW - Superior Dynasty Wrestling' Amassed a 2-0-0 overall record. Jeremiah Jihad defeated numerous SDW superstars to capture the Domestic Championship at its first event. The inept owner was soon arrested for various frauds that he committed in other business ventures which forced SDW to close soon after its second event. 'BWF - British Wrestling Federation' Amassed a 2-0-0 overall record. Signing a contract with BWF when President Jason Stone watched him perform for Superior Dynasty Wrestling. Once that promotion quickly folded due to the owner being sent to prison for fraud Jeremiah Jihad quickly made a name for himself and dispatched a majority of the roster in a Battle Royal that would declare the number one contender for the World Championship. Jihad and Doctor Ian were the last two remaining when Jason Stone came out and surprised everyone when he said that the last two remaining would compete for the World Championship at their first PPV Anarchy in the UK. Unfortunately, Jason Stone had money troubles of his own, and could not afford to pay Doctor Ian or Jeremiah Jihad what they were owed. So when both wrestlers abruptly left due to that fact the promotion quickly imploded without its two biggest stars. 'Sin Wrestling' Amassed a 1-0-0 overall record under the guidance of his mentor and manager Deicide. 'Underground X' Currently amassing a 1-2-1 over record. Joined his mentor Deicide and signed a contract with the promotion. He made his debut on The Blacklist 13 against someone who was also making their debut: The Ninja. The match was decidedly one sided as Jihad tossed him around the ring for minutes that must have felt like hours to his opponent. By the end of the match he was the clear victor, leaving the rest of the roster to wonder what to expect next. On The Blacklist 15 Jeremiah Jihad was forced to tag with Johnathan Fhenix against Kai Cooper and 'Uncencored Champion' Sean Robinson. Kai Cooper managed to nail an almost too absurd to work Double Rotation Moonsault that captured the three count. After taking the loss his supposed partner Fhenix waited until Jihad reached his feet to hit him with a spinning heel kick. '???' Career Highlights 'Career Championship Highlights' *SDW Domestic Championship (1x) **Defeated various superstars. He was too busy disposing of them to remember their names. Moves Finishers *'Irate' **Three consecutive powerbombs followed by an elevated powerbomb. *'Ire' **An F-5. Signatures *'go to sleep' **lifting opponent onto back and then tossing them face first into a raised knee *'Airplane Spin' *'Border Toss' *'gorilla press slam to the outside (sometimes throwing his opponent into the crowd)' *'jack knife bomb' Moveset Common Moves: *Mule Kick *Samoan Drop *Soccer Kicks *Forearm Choke *Military Slam *Thrust kick to the chest *High Angle Sidewalk Slam *Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex *Multiple stomps while circling fallen opponent *Full Nelson Slam (Preceded by rapid knees to the kidneys.) *Massive running boot to the face that would break most necks Notable Match-Ups/Feuds BWF *Doctor Ian Entrance Themes *Sister, Pt. 1 by Cliff Martinez Appearance Backstage: Sprezzatura. Entrance/Matches: Very traditional with beautiful Italian prints. Links :*Sin Wrestling :*Underground X